The present invention relates generally to vascular access devices that include an antimicrobial coating. In particular, the present invention is directed to an antimicrobial coating that forms a kink resistant feature on a vascular access device.
It is becoming more common for vascular access devices such as catheters to include an antimicrobial coating to minimize the occurrence of infections caused by the use of the vascular access device. For example, catheters oftentimes include an antimicrobial lubricant that provides lubrication during insertion of the catheter into the patient's vasculature and then provides antimicrobial protection while the catheter is inserted.
One problem that exists with the use of current antimicrobial coatings is the risk of toxicity caused when excess antimicrobial agents enter the bloodstream or are distributed to a confined location. In order to obtain antimicrobial protection for a substantial duration of time (e.g. for the entire time that the catheter is inserted), a significant amount of antimicrobial lubrication must be present on the catheter. With the use of significant amounts of lubrication, there is a risk that too high of a concentration of antimicrobial agents will be distributed.
Another problem that exists with the use of catheters is kinking. For example, when a peripheral intravenous catheter is inserted into the patient's vasculature, it will typically be bent at the point where the catheter exits the catheter adapter (e.g. due to catheter adapter being placed flat on the patient's skin) and possibly where the catheter enters through the patient's skin or vasculature. This bending can oftentimes result in kinks that limit or prevent fluid flow through the catheter.